Never Dared to Hope
by Arithion
Summary: Kenshin announces he wants to go wandering again, but Sanosuke realises that his feelings for Kenshin are reciprocated...will they go wandering together?
1. Surprise

**Series**: Kenshin hehe 

**Main Pairing:** Kenshin and Sano'suke J 

**Parts so far**: 3 

**Story Type**: Pure Fanfic!!! 

**Author**: Arithion 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them *sniff* so wish I did though cause then… well hehe never mind *wink* , I'm just borrowing them. 

**Info**: Ok I am a Kenshin fan… I love the other bishies in the series too, but Kenshin is my fave by a long shot. Being the person he was with the passion he has for those people he cares about, and the determination and will power he possesses which is obvious both in the Manga's and the Anime, I find it very difficult to give him the roll of uke… so I usually won't! Other than that I have been reading the manga's in german in which Kenshin says "Oho" to almost everything… its like his "You must hold on, that you must" phrasing… so I tend to use that a lot. My first yaoi fan fic… if you made it this far … hope you enjoy!!! 

' text' indicates thought 

"text" indicates spoken dialogue 

**Never Dared to Hope : Surprise **

"I'm thinking of going wandering again."

Kaoru looked like she was going to faint; Yahiko's jaw almost hit the ground and Sano actually stopped chewing, for once, and gaped.

Kenshin laughed. "Oh I don't mean for ever silly people, I mean just for a little bit. There are some final things I need to take care of, some things I need to get sorted."

"Oh." Kaoru looked relieved, and Yahiko smiled again; only Sano still looked thoughtful. Something was wrong with his friend at least he thought there was something.

Kaoru placed her hands around Kenshin's face and kissed him deeply; Yahiko made gagging noises, and Sano looked away. "If you need to do things then I understand, but if you don't come back." How she changed from a loving looking woman to a Raccoon with rabies, Sano would never figure out. "But if you DON'T come back I will find you and you WILL pay!" She smiled sweetly again. "I am going shopping… coming Yahiko?"

"Sure thing scarecrow." the two left the dojo amidst their usual annoying fighting.

Sano watched his friend; Kenshin seemed to have forgotten that Sano was there. He sighed and left the dojo.

Sano waited a little and got impatient as usual. He shoved open the dojo door Kenshin had closed behind him and followed the redhead outside. Roughly he grabbed him on the shoulder and spun him around.

Those eyes, those narrowed violet eyes flashed at him; delicate fine boned hand resting on the sheath that he could draw that sword out of with deadly precision.

'Well a deadly precision if it wasn't a reverse blade sword.' Sano couldn't keep the surprise from his face as he saw his dearest friends eyes. He had never had that dead calculating stare directed his way before, not even when he had fought Kenshin those times himself.

"Oho Sano…" The look disappeared so fast and completely that it left Sano wondering if he had imagined it or not. "Sorry you startled me." That scar didn't mar that sweet soft almost simple smile that left Sano with no other choice than to smile back.

Raising an eyebrow in that typical Sano way he looked at his best friend skeptically. "Surprise you?! Don't make me laugh." He couldn't be sure, but he thought Kenshin almost blushed and it made him feel good.

Kenshin scratched the back of his neck holding his arm up over his head; he always did that when he felt a little uneasy or uncomfortable. It made Sano want to reach over and rub his neck for him, but he suppressed those thoughts immediately telling himself for the umpteenth time that those feelings were wrong for a lot of reasons especially because Kenshin and Kaoru were his best friends. 

"Yeah. Well I have a lot on my mind." Kenshin sighed and Sano got a little worried. Kenshin's voice changed and Sano's worrying didn't decrease. "Besides I can't always be the undefeatable, unkillable battousai …" Turning away Kenshin muttered under his breath so softly that Sano couldn't even be sure that he heard him. "Besides maybe sometimes I'd just like to be me." 

Sano let his friend go… he would talk to him later on when his brain was less sidetracked. 

Kenshin walked through the woods, and stopped at a big tree. Sitting down and resting his sword against his face, as he found it most comforting that way, he let tears slide down his cheeks. He didn't know why he felt this way but he couldn't help it. Kaoru was amazing, absolutely amazing. That someone that amazing loved him he couldn't quite believe. Yahiko despite his idiotic nature was like the son Kenshin had never had and he cared for the boy deeply. All his friends were amazing; there was that word again. That he had friends, that was amazing. That he had Sano… that was amazing too. The pain in his chest tightened and he gasped. It shouldn't hurt like this. He was so confused, so lost and he didn't think he had the right to be. He had never had a life like this before, with friends; almost family… with people who cared about him and people he in turn cared about. 

And that was the big thing… the big question… he cared about them, but just how much and in what way. It was the question he had been avoiding for a long time now and it was the question he really didn't want to answer at all. Absently he unsheathed his sword a little and ran his finger along the blunt side of the blade, and let his thoughts claim him. 

*** 

Kaoru was very pretty, and cute, and sometimes gratingly nervy, but he always accepted her the way she was and didn't complain because he knew she had fallen in love with him. At least she wasn't as wishy washy as Tomoe had been. No that was unfair… Tomoe had been amazing, and had finally found her backbone; it was only a pity it was too late for them both then. Absently he touched his scar as he remembered and a tear of remorse slid down his cheek. Kaoru was amazing actually as far as women go; she was courageous and didn't put up with anyone's crap, though she did have a tendency to not tell people how she really felt. 

Both of them had been amazing, as far as women go they were both stupendous. And in bed, a blush crept into his cheeks, Kaoru was definitely flexible, he sighed, but that was it, he always had time during fooling around (cause for some reason they still hadn't actually gone all the way, he kept thinking she might be too young for that) to sit back and think about other things, and he didn't think that it was supposed to be like that. Wasn't love supposed to be all consuming? And you shouldn't be thinking about a different person, should you? 

And that was the root of his problems; he kept thinking about someone else, and as great as the two women who he had had in his life were, they weren't the person that consumed so many of his thoughts 

They weren't **him!**

"Shit." He stood up letting his sword slide back into its sheath "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Since he never swore as a general rule it was a good indication that his thoughts were getting to him. 

Hearing a noise he turned around slowly, hands ready to pull the reverse blade sword back out of its sheath with his lightning quick reflexes. 

The surprise registered on his face "Oho… its you…" 

*** 

Sano let his friend go… at least he let him go and waited a few minutes trying to figure out what it was that he wanted to do. He wanted to go and yell at his friend for leaving them all again, even if it was just for a short holiday or something similar; how could he do that to the dojo… to Kaoru… to him.. 'Dammit Kenshin, I told you… and I meant it." He decided to follow his friend and did so muttering under his breath. 'I told you not to leave or go anywhere without me dammit; and I will make sure you keep my promise' 

He didn't have to walk too far, but he stopped uncertain of what to do. Kenshin sat with his back against a tree, eyes closed, sword slightly drawn, lips slightly parted; with the sun shining through the branches to light up his hair and give it the illusion that it was on fire. Sano didn't realize that he just stopped and stared for a few minutes, and as soon as he did realize it he gave himself a glare that well… if looks could kill, he would have committed suicide. 

Not too sure how much time had passed he managed to kick himself out of his reverie in time to see his friend stand up and swear. That shocked to hear his friend swear for probably the first time ever… or at least in the last while, Sano forgot to hide the sound of his footfalls as he changed his standing position. Not for the first time as he saw the change come over Kenshin, where he momentarily changed from the harmless vagabond to his former dangerous self, did Sano appreciate the strength that the delicate man possessed. Having stepped into Kenshin's line of sight he was very obvious to see anyway, so he took another step forward to hopefully hide that he had been watching his friend for a little while now. 

*** 

"Yeah its me." Sano ran his hand through his hair, other one in his pocket, wishing for the life of him that he had some grass to chew cause for some reason his mouth had gone terribly dry. 

Kenshin looked strained, and Sano finally snapped; finally just needing to get it off his chest, so he got angry… it always worked for him that way, it let him see past everything else. 

"How the fuck can you do this Kenshin?" Kenshin took a step back but had to stop as his back was against the tree. If question marks could actually appear over peoples heads one would have appeared over Kenshin's head right then and there. "And how the fuck can you not know what the fuck you're doing?" 

"Um…"  
"No… listen to me, just shut up a minute" Sano walked to the tree and leant his hand on it next to Kenshin's face looking down at the smaller man. 

Kenshin calmed his breathing and just looked right back at Sano; not flinching, not looking away from his eyes. 

Staring back into those purple hued eyes Sano almost lost his train of thought, but just almost. "How can you do it Kenshin? You think you can just come and go without affecting people? You're not allowed to treat us like this; we're your family, your friends, and you're ours. You don't have the right to take yourself away from us, and I can't let you do this. Can't you see the effect you have on us … you're the one we count on, you're the voice of reason. You make sure Kaoru isn't too impulsive. You make sure Yahiko isn't a complete lost cause all of the time. You make sure Megumi doesn't get away with too much and doesn't hurt herself in the process. And you calm me, you take away that hotheadedness that I have so much of and you usually manage to talk me around to reason. If it wasn't for you I would already be dead." 

Kenshin made as if to speak but then thought better of it and just let his friend speak, not taking his eyes off him for a second. 

Sano took a breath. "You can't do this to us. You can't do this to Kaoru…" He closed his eyes; his friend's gaze was unnerving him, bringing feelings he was scared of to the surface. When he spoke his voice wasn't completely steady anymore. "You can't leave **me** dammit Kenshin. I told you I won't let you go, I told you that from the start, and I meant it." A tear escaped from his eyes. He felt a delicate finger catch it and carry it away. His stomach tightened as that voice spoke… so close to his face. 

His hand resting lightly on his friend's cheek, Kenshin closed his eyes too. "And just why can't I leave you Sano… why won't you let me go?" 

"I… I… I can't…" Pushing away from the tree and his friend Sano walked a few steps into the clearing; where his legs lost their strength and he collapsed onto the ground, knees curled under him. 

Not quite believing what he perceived Kenshin pushed himself away from the tree and neared his friend who was holding his head in his hands. 

Sano stiffened as he felt his friends shadow fall over him. 

Kenshin knelt in front of the younger man. Standing up on his knees so that his head was a little above that of Sano's for the first time probably ever. Placing one hand on Sano's shoulder he used the other to angle his friends head up to look at him. The eyes were still tight shut, tears rimming them. Gently he placed his friends face in his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. Sano sighed. 

He didn't want to open his eyes; if he didn't open them he could just pretend it was all a dream and it wasn't actually happening. Sano felt unsure of himself. Was Kenshin really doing this, was that look in his eyes really for him? He hadn't ever seen Kenshin look at Kaoru that way, or had he? He was so confused about what was happening, so confused. How had he let Kenshin know, how had he known? 

"Sano?" That voice, it made him want to melt. "Tell me?" 

The tone was almost beseeching, asking, demanding and loving all in one. So he opened his eyes and almost drowned in those violet depths. So understanding, so caring, so surrendering and so protective. As if they were just for him. 

Fighting the urge to just lean into the embrace that he knew he would be welcomed with, Sano clenched his fists as if to draw power and spoke. "You can't leave me because I don't want to imagine life without you anymore; even if you belong to someone else, if you're here I still have you in one way. That's it…" 

Kenshin couldn't quite believe it… no way, he couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, the object of his every thought, the person he was trying to keep at arms length (dryly the back of his mind thought that arms length was definitely not happening at that point in time); the person he desired more than anything, telling him that he felt **those** sort of feelings for him. 

Sano expected a laugh, a sigh or maybe even to be pushed away and called perverted; what he didn't expect is what he got. But what he got made him melt to the depths of his soul. 

Wiping the remaining tears from Sano's eyes, Kenshin lowered his head letting his lips brush his friends eyelids and whisper a kiss on each, before softly pressing his lips against his friends in a soft delicate kiss. 

Sano let out a half surprised moan as the shock ran through his body; raising his hands to rest on Kenshin's waist, he leaned into the kiss. 

One hand on a shoulder and the other running through Sano's hair Kenshin smiled into the kiss. As he felt Sano respond he gently licked Sano's lips prying them apart to let his tongue enter his friend's mouth, dancing around inside not letting itself be caught by the other. Kenshin could feel the tension in Sano's body and gently withdrew from the kiss, giving Sano's bottom lip a playful nip as he pulled back. 

Out of breath Sano looked up into his friends eyes, a bit of confusion showing in them; a bit of fear, that perhaps Kenshin had only kissed him because he wanted to make him feel better. 

Kenshin laughed, that sweet laugh that always made Sano want to chain him up for his very own. "My sweet Sano, you have no idea how long I have wanted you to say something like that to me… I thank you." 

Sano barely had time to register what Kenshin had said before his lips were claimed again, this time a little less soft, and he opened his lips welcomingly, his tongue too, darting out to play. 

Moving the hand from behind Sano's head to the small of Sano's back, Kenshin found a sensitive spot to play with and whilst the spiky haired man gasped he lowered him onto his back and continued to kiss Sano with his hands suspending him lightly over Sano's body so they were just touching, making sure not to crush him. 

Sano chuckled … "You're not about to squash me silly, you can't weigh more than a third of what I do anyway." 

Kenshin smiled and decided to place a knee to either side of Sano, straddling him, and leaving his hands free to roam. Kneading the chest beneath him elicited gasps and groans from the younger man. On Impulse Kenshin traced a long line down from Sano's mouth to his chest ending by encircling the left nipple and then nibbling on it. Sano's back arched a tiny bit at the unexpected sensation and a moan escaped his throat, and Kenshin was quite sure that there wasn't a gun in his pocket. 

Slowly he drew Sano's arms above his head nipping little tufts of skin all over his chest and neck and finally suckling on his earlobe. This seemed to drive Sano wild and he tried to pull away from Kenshin's confining hands, but the red haired man just smiled and continued his ministrations showing just how much strength was in his wiry frame. 

A few minutes seemed like agony to Sano… but agony in a good way, he didn't think he had ever felt so good. Feeling Kenshin's muscles relax he knew the man had done so deliberately, perhaps just to give Sano a fair go, but Sano wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by. 

Grabbing his arms he rolled the red head onto his back pinning him down beneath his larger size. 

Those purple hued eyes sparkled, full of mischief. The tie for his hair had come loose making those red tresses fan like silk beneath them. His lips upraised, his top almost undone, with a span of naked white chest showing through almost unmanned Sano. All he could think of was touching the red haired man, feeling him, drinking him and he blushed. 

Kenshin sensed something, and freed a hand to guide Sano's face to look at him. "Sano… if you didn't want…" Those eyes were so full of concern and a little uncertainty. "Then I am sorry." 

"No! No! No! No! In no way Ken, I just… I just can't believe it." Kenshin's eyes looked curious and questioning. "You are so beautiful." 

Now it was Kenshin's turn to blush. "Pfft am not" and he laughed again, but this time all Sano could think of was convincing the man beneath him that he was beautiful beyond doubt. 

So he kissed him, not playing, but a real kiss deep searching, probing; while one hand reached in between them to remove Kenshin's top, the other hand held both of those delicate hands secure so that all Kenshin could do was submit; which was definitely not being objected to. After managing to remove the top, not without difficulty, he used both hands to trail down Kenshin's sides eliciting a gasp from him as it passed a ticklish spot. The redhead sought out Sano's tongue out more as Sano drew circles on his chest with his fingertips, rising steadily and higher and higher until they circled his nipples. The mouth beneath him opened wider and Sano clamped his mouth over it sealing it shut as he pinched the nipples quite hardly. Not being able to do otherwise Kenshin released a shuddering moan into Sano's mouth. 

Hands free now Kenshin pulled Sano's top off, though ripped is probably a more accurate term. Digging his fingers into Sano's back as Sano lowered his head and sucked on one of his tenderized nipples, he had to suppress a moan. Sano wasn't about to let him, so he bit down harder on the left while pinching the right with one hand and lightly brushing over Kenshin's groin area with the other. 

That was a moan Kenshin couldn't suppress. All of a sudden his clothes felt too hot, too constricting, and he wanted them off. He wanted the clothes off Sano too. His patience wasn't what it usually was. Having waited so long and thinking it in vain, his body just didn't want to wait now it knew there was a possibility to stop the pining. 

Suddenly Sano found himself flipped again, red hair cascading around him as lips pressed hungrily against his own, tongue pushing into his mouth. Accepting it he ran his hands through the long red tresses feeling Kenshin starting to undo the binding around his waist; gods he wished it could go faster. 

"Kenshin?!" 

Kenshin froze. Sano almost had a heart attack and the only thing that probably saved him was his age. 

The voice was closer this time "Kenshin where are you, Kaoru wants to know if you'll cook dinner… oh please say you will!" 

Kenshin and Sano proved they weren't only fast when it came to fighting. By the time that Yahiko found the clearing they were dressed and Kenshin had even somehow found a band to tie his hair back. 

"Oh there you are!" Yahiko shrugged. "Well you coming?" 

"Of course Yahiko!" He tosseled the boys hair and followed him, glancing back at Sano and winking. 

Glad the boy couldn't see his blush Sano added: "I'll be along in a minute." After they were out of sight Sano rewound the bind around his waist. 'Dammit… a few more minutes.' Smiling he returned to the dojo trying very hard not to think about Kaoru. 

A surprise was waiting for them back at the dojo. Megumi was there. 

Doing her usual pining for Kenshin act, she made as if to hug her Kenshin, who for the first time skillfully managed to outmaneuver her so that all of a sudden she was hugging air. Her shrewd eyes narrowed but the smile didn't move from her face. There was something different about Ken-san today and she was determined to find out what it was. 

"I'm staying for dinner Ken-san… aren't you happy" Kenshin just smiled and nodded, absently walking into the house to get the things he needed for dinner. 

"What's up with Kenshin?" She sounded a little annoyed and wasn't asking anyone in particular, but even now Sano couldn't resist. 

"He's probably sick of having a sly vixen try to crack on to him." He flicked a strand of hair and made as if to walk away "Besides you don't have a snowballs chance in hell." 

Megumi put her nose in the air and went inside to find Kaoru. 

Later at dinner, Kaoru and Megumi were having their usual bickering fight while Yahiko was trying desperately to prove that he knew more than everyone was giving him credit for. Kenshin was laughing, the dull light catching his face in shadows making him look like a marble sculpture, somehow breakable yet strong at the same time. Sano couldn't tear his eyes away from him, he could have sat there for hours and done absolutely nothing but look at him. 

Feeling eyes watching him Kenshin looked up, catching Sano's eye he smiled, a heart stopping breath taking smile that Sano was sure he had never seen his friend give to anyone else. In that smile was everything, his feelings, his heart, his soul, all laid bare offering and accepting. 

Kaoru cleared her throat. Sano thought she probably had had a little too much Sake. She cuddled up to Kenshin looking up at him. 

"Kenshin, have you decided what you're going to do?" 

"mmhmm?" 

*Hic*… "Are you going wandering?" 

Megumi's ears perked up … "Wandering… but you can't!" 

Kenshin laughed: "Oho… so you say… but it is not what you think. I'm not running away. Besides Sano and I were talking, and since he doesn't seem to want to let me go alone, and there isn't really any danger, he is going to come with me and I will teach him what I know about endurance training." Kenshin's gaze managed to successfully avoid the eyes of the spluttering Sano who had choked on a mouthful of Sake. 

Yahiko bashed Sano on his back.. "Wow great… well then us three head off tomorrow morning." 

Sano glared at the boy, but before he could speak he was interrupted by a gale of laughter from Kaoru "Hahahahahaha you're just a kid. You couldn't possibly keep up with them, and there is no way you will be able to do what they're doing." it was a good thing she was tipsy, because she missed the deep blush Kenshin managed to hide as he schooled his face back to impassiveness. 

"Maybe next time Yahiko." Sano clapped the boy on the back, which bit back an angry retort. 

"Fine… I will just stay a kid forever as far as you are all concerned." He stood up. "But don't come crying to me when you need help." The boy whirled around and went into the garden to sulk on his own. 

"Need **his **help… haha!" Kaoru went off into gales of laughter again… she had had way too much sake, and promptly stopped laughing and fell asleep. 

Megumi looked thoughtful. "So when do you leave?" 

"In the morning." Kenshin smiled. "We'll probably get an early start." 

Standing up Megumi brushed her clothes down and looked at Kenshin seriously, not at all inebriated unlike the form of Kaoru that had fallen asleep against Kenshin. "I will take care of Kaoru for you. I am sure I can make her want other things, and forget." 

Kenshin raised his eyebrows "I don't understand Me…" 

"Don't be coy Ken-san." She glanced at Sano. "I'm not blind or naive, unlike other people." She looked pointedly at Kaoru. "You know exactly what I mean." With that cryptic remark Megumi left the Dojo. 

Thoughtful, Kenshin picked Kaoru up, very glad that tonight of all nights she was a little out of it; he wouldn't have to put up with her ministrations. Standing he looked at Sano. 

"I hope you didn't mind that. I just… I just thought…" he shrugged which was pretty good considering he was carrying a body in his arms. 

Sano smiled. "In no way whatsoever… you just surprised me." 

Smiling Kenshin left the room, saying: "Until morning" he closed the door. 

Sano couldn't sleep well, all he could think of was the feel of Kenshin's lips on his, of their lips pressed together, of the longing his body had for the smaller man. He smiled at himself remembering the press of their bodies 'heh don't think that small is really going to be an issue'. Alone with his very amusing thoughts Sano watched the sun start to come up and was that lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the soft foot falls behind him. Lips touched the top of his head lightly hands catching his shoulders as he almost jumped with shock. 

Looking up above him he saw Kenshin smiling down at him. "Morning Sano." Taking a seat next to his friend on the steps of the Dojo he watched the sun rise. "You ready?" 

"Of course!" Sano smirked "I want to see if I can really keep up with your endurance training." Sano winked at his friend, who laughed and barely resisted the urge to grab Sano by the neck and kiss him. 

Probably a good thing because it was then that a yawning, eye rubbing Yahiko and Kaoru turned up on the steps. 

"Hah you thought you could get away without saying goodbye?" Yahiko pointed triumphantly at his quarry. 

"Damn… you caught us." Sano's dry sarcastic voice earned him an attempted punch from Yahiko. 

"Caught you?" Megumi rounded the corner her eyes shrewd. "Oh" She took in her surroundings. "I see, you're leaving soon?" She moved to Kaoru's side and kept her eyes on the two men. 

"Well, yeah." Kenshin looked searchingly at Megumi… "Oho!" He smiled. 

"Oho?" Megumi seemed a little less sure of herself. "What do you mean Oho?" 

"Nothing Megumi, oh Nothing." Kenshin tapped his nose and smiled. "I hope everything works out for you before we get back." Megumi had the grace to blush as Kenshin laughed. 

Yawning, Kaoru passed a package to Kenshin. "Here honey, I packed you some leftovers from what you cooked last night. You cooked too much as usual, so it should do you both for a little while" 

Kenshin took the package and kissed her lightly on the mouth, hugging her in the process. 

"Take care of him Sano." Kaoru looked at Kenshin with sad eyes. "Or else!" and then directed a death stare at Sano. 

"Will do" 

"Bye Megumi, Yahiko, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin winked at Megumi. "Have fun." 

To Chapter Two 

Please tell me what you think…


	2. Tease!

Hope you like it… same disclaimers apply hehe Never Dared to Hope : Tease

They walked in silence for a while. Sano didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be the one to break the silence because he wasn't too sure how it would be accepted. Finally, after a couple of hours he caught Kenshin's hand to pull him to a stop. 

Smiling, Kenshin dragged Sano after him. "Nope nope, not here… I have somewhere specific in mind, because we are NOT getting interrupted again." 

Sano followed, curious, and let himself be lead by the hand. After a few minutes he walked abreast of Kenshin glancing across at him imagining those lips against his own again, and wondering what he was thinking. 

"Oho, Sano, a penny for your thoughts." 

The words startled him. "Well I… actually I kind of was just thinking how much I wanted you to kiss me right now." 

Suddenly Kenshin was pushed up against his chest, pressing against him, hands massaging his back lips pecking at his chest. Sano gasped with surprise. Kenshin smiled "And where did you want me to kiss you love?" His eyes sparkled as Sano blushed. 

Laughing he pulled the younger man after him. "Come on Sano, I want a little more distance. I want to feel comfortable." 

A few more hours were spent in silence, but not an uncomfortable silence. The younger mans hand was held by his friends making him somehow feel secure despite everything that was running through his head. He was seeing a side to Kenshin he hadn't dreamed of, he hadn't noticed; and he liked what he saw. At least he thought he knew what he saw. 

"Speak what's on your mind Sano." Kenshin's voice startled him. "I know something is wrong, just tell me about it, it'll make you feel better." 

Sano stopped and sat down on the ground, legs in front of him, with his knees drawn up so his hands could rest on them. Kenshin almost flowed to the ground and just looked at the younger man, waiting, ready to listen to him. 

Taking a deep breath because he didn't think Kenshin was going to like what he had to say, Sano began: "It's Kaoru. I can only hope that you're not playing with me, that you feel the same way, but what about Kaoru?" he looked at his friend and frowned, he hadn't expected him to be smiling and trying to suppress a laugh. "What's so funny?" His voice was indignant. 

"Oh I'm sorry Sano." Kenshin tried to stop smiling without much avail "I was very worried myself before last night." He inched closer to his friend. "But trust me, Kaoru wont have eyes for me anymore by the time we get back." He reached forward rising on his knees and cupping Sano's chin in one hand. 

Sano leaned into the touch. "Why so enigmatic Ken?" 

"I'll tell it to you later love." He almost whispered as he leant forward and claimed Sano's lips again. This time with a hunger that he had had to contain since the day before. The kiss was almost harsh, almost bruising; hungry and passionate, full of desire. Tongues clashed in a dance as his hands massaged the back of Sano's neck. Sano rested his hands on Kenshin's waist, and as his partner bit the bottom of his lip he made a little cry out and lifted the red haired man so he was straddling him. 

Kenshin pulled away slightly to raise an eyebrow at the younger man and smiled. Watching his partner to witness his reaction, he ground himself down on Sano's groin feeling definite reaction and grinning almost evilly as a hungry groan escaped the younger man's lips. Closing his eyes he dived to Sano's neck to nibble slightly, still grinding and reveling in the sounds he was causing. 

Sano could of sworn he was going crazy, the heat between his legs wasn't letting him think clearly; when all of a sudden the weight lifted off his lap and he was left dazed and well needless to say a little frustrated. 

Looking up he saw the redhead smiling cheekily down at him offering a hand. Reaching out to take it he stopped half way. "And don't even think about pulling me down in your lap Sano." Sano blushed. "Not yet anyway." So Sano contented himself with just standing up. 

"We need to find somewhere to spend the night love." Sano nodded. "I'm sorry for just now" Kenshin's voice had taken on that tone of uncertainty again. Sano frowned. 

"Why?" 

"I teased." Kenshin looked ashamed. " Knowing very well we aren't going any further until we get to where I want to take you." 

Sano looked disappointed. "But…" 

"Trust me love… once we get there." Kenshin smiled. "Once we get there, endurance is going to be a goal for you." Laughing, Kenshin took his little rooster by the hand and led him further down the path. 

A few hours later they arrived at a clearing… Kenshin stopped in the middle of it. "Perfect," he said happily. Turning to look at Sano he smiled. "Come on… lets make a little fire… it'll be fun!" 

Sano couldn't help but smile back; Kenshin's attitude was catching. 

Soon they were sitting down next to each other with a tiny fire cheerfully crackling in front of them. They finished eating and just stared into the fire, both lost in thoughts for a while, until Kenshin wiggled a little closer to Sano and leant his elbows on the younger man's leg and his chin in his hands, angling up to look at him. 

Sano looked down to see big eyes staring back up at him. He moved a hand to stroke Kenshin's hair. Closing his eyes, Kenshin sighed happily and let Sano play with his hair. Leaning over the brown haired fighter let his lips brush the top of Kenshin's hair; and let his mouth wander down to his forehead, eyes cheeks and nose, planting kisses on all of them. Kenshin giggled and Sano pretended to be offended. "Oh no you don't… no laughing at me thank you very much." And he sealed Kenshin's mouth closed with a kiss, plundering the soft accepting space with his tongue. A small groan escaped Kenshin's lips as he fought to claim his way into the invading mouth, but truth be told he was quite happy to just sit and be spoilt at least for a little while. 

Somehow, and he wasn't quite sure how it happened, Sano found himself with his back on the ground again being straddled and surrounded by a cascade of red hair. His neck was being nibbled on and his nipples were being pinched, and all he could think of was how he wanted so much more. His hands held onto Kenshin tightly and he couldn't think in a coherent form at all. But then again at that point in time it didn't really matter. Moving back up to Sano's face Kenshin moved his hands to cup either side of it, and kissed Sano deeply, doing nothing to calm the desire that Sano was feeling at that point in time. 

"My little Sano," he said, withdrawing from the kiss. 

Sano just lay there for a few seconds; not wanting to open his eyes, just wishing Kenshin hadn't stopped. 

"Sorry Sano." Kenshin sat with one leg stretched out before him and one drawn up to his chest, arm hugging it to himself. "You just… I never dared to hope that you, that we…"He smiled… "You know what I mean," blushing he continued; "and now… I can't seem to keep my hands off you." 

"Do you see me complaining?" Sano raised an eyebrow at his friend. 

"Hehe no." Kenshin pushed his free hand through his tresses. "But I want to make it special…can you understand? You're more special to me than you can know." 

Sano blushed… he wasn't used to this forthright outspoken Kenshin who seemed to know exactly what to do all of the time… it was going to take getting used to. 

"Well I guess we should um… go to sleep then." Sano looked around him trying to figure out where to sleep, as Kenshin got up and unrolled a bed roll and sat it on the ground next to Sano. 

Sitting on the bed roll Kenshin smiled and reached out and tugged Sano to him, curling up behind the younger man on the mat and holding him close he whispered: "I said I wanted to make it special; I never said I was going to stop touching and teasing you." He giggled and hugged the man in his arms. 

"Tease." Sano was smiling, and yelped as Kenshin licked his ear and laughed. 

Both men fell asleep with a smile on their faces. 

For the next few days they walked through the forest. Enjoying each others company, just talking about things, nothing in particular. Each night they ate and teased each other until Sano was sure they would both burst, but for some reason Kenshin never seemed to show signs of it affecting him. On the fourth night Kenshin was watching Sano carefully… he was a little worried but was trying not to let the other see it. 

Sighing he pushed the rest of his food away "Ok Sano, spill it, tell me, what's bothering you?" The concern and slight amount of worry in his voice made Sano feel a little guilty. 

Taking a deep breath he looked at his friend and spoke "Its you." 

"Oho?" 

"You're so self possessed, and extroverted and demonstrative, not withdrawn at all." 

"And that's a bad thing now is it." Kenshin's voice had a tone to it that Sano could almost be sure was annoyance, but just not quite. He sounded almost bitter. 

"Bad… no…it's just taking some getting used to, you're usually so diplomatic… I think that's the word I am looking for." 

Kenshin just raised an eyebrow 

"Oh you know" Sano was feeling a little uncomfortable "You usually keep out of things and refuse to take sides so that you don't get involved in things too much, unless you're protecting someone and then I guess that you really do let go and… well you know, you're usually reserved and even tempered and not impulsive at all and…" his voice trailed off. 

"You're rambling." Kenshin stood up. "I'm going for a walk, I wont be long." 

"Ken wait, please" 

The voice softened "No Sano, I need to go for a walk right now, but I will be back. I promise." 

Sano nodded unhappily and for the umpteenth time wished he could express himself in words a little better. 

Kenshin took that long on his walk that Sano started to worry just a little. He knew that it was silly to worry because he was extremely certain that the smaller man could take perfectly good care of him self; but still, he felt a little guilty and wanted his friend to come back. 

The fire had almost gone out by the time Kenshin came back. He looked drained and sort of tinged with a sadness that Sano hated to think he had caused. Dropping onto his knees next to Sano on the bed roll, he didn't look at him as he said softly: "Come on Sano, lets get some sleep." He rolled the younger man into his arms with his back facing him and closed his eyes. 

But Sano being Sano, wasn't ready to just sleep peacefully. For one, he knew there was no way he would get any sleep thinking about this all night. He wriggled around in Kenshin's arms so that Kenshin's eyes were level with his, and tried not to think that those lips he craved were so near to his own right then. Kenshin's eyes were open, and guarded… for the first time that Sano could remember since they set out, his eyes were guarded. He sighed. 

"Ken I'm sorry" Kenshin cast his gaze away and chewed on his bottom lip shrugging. 

Sano just carried on. "Well then you're just going to have to let me ramble because there is no other way for me to get out what it is that I want to say ok?" He didn't wait for an answer "Ok then. What I meant to say before was that the way you are with me, the way I have seen you for the past few days confuses me. NOT meaning in any way shape or form that I don't like this side of you. Quite the opposite, I am so curious to find what else you've hidden and I want to know why you've hidden it and everything. That's just it I want to know everything. I don't want you to go back to being the way you were before, because sometimes to be honest I just wanted to strangle you for being such a doormat. So everything and I don't mean most things I mean…" He got cut off by a tongue forcing his lips open and its way into his mouth tasting him as that wiry body pushed against his, hands seeking and massaging, pinching and touching. Sano's body shuddered and he responded in kind, pushing hands through red hair and catching the invading tongue in his own. 

Kenshin gasped, and giggled that stupid little laugh that made Sano want to gobble him up. Kenshin withdrew from the kiss and planted a tiny kiss on Sano's nose tip. "I know what you mean Sano." he smiled and Sano knew everything was all right again. Somehow, despite his pathetic mastery of the spoken word, he had convinced the man he loved ('Loved?' He questioned himself and smiled), that he was perfect the way he was. 

"Thank you love." Kenshin gave Sano a chaste kiss on the mouth and snuggled his way into Sano's chest, pretending not to notice the groan escaping from the others lips as he ground against Sano yet again. 

"Tease." Sano accused him a little breathlessly. 

"Shush, you know you wouldn't have me any other way." 

Since the former Battosai was right Sano just hugged him tighter and didn't say anything before they drifted off to sleep. 

For once Sano woke before Kenshin. Supporting himself on one elbow he cupped his own chin and watched the beautiful man asleep in front of him. He knew it wouldn't last long because Kenshin seemed to be hyper aware of being watched, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. 

The sunlight shining through the trees caught his hair and set it afire; his skin so pale it looked porcelain, his face so young. To Sano he looked just like a sculpture and for a few moments Sano just wished he could pack him in feathers and keep him safe from all the things in the outside world that could harm him. 

Those long lashes fluttered in his direction and the first gaze that fell on him wasn't friendly. It was cold, calculating and ready for anything. But it softened, almost as if it had never been there; and the smile lit up his face even more than the sun did his hair. 

"Good morning Sano." Kenshin too, propped himself up on his elbow "See something you like?" he grinned impishly. 

Sano laughed and spoke without really thinking. "No, not really… more like something I love." 

Kenshin had the good grace to blush and look a little flustered. Sano realizing what he had said, shrugged and smiled moving closer to Kenshin's face. "Well, I wont deny it. I love you Ken, have done so for a very long time." 

Kenshin kissed Sano lightly all over his face and then started nibbling his neck, pushing the brunette onto his back and continuing to trace a line down his chest to his nipples. Circling first one with his tongue and sucking, then tracing his tongue across Sano's chest to the other and repeating the process; he let his hand wander lower and stroke Sano through the cloth of his pants, feeling him getting harder and harder. 

Sano moaned, clenching his fists in Kenshin's hair and letting his fingers scratch up and down Kenshin's back. 

By now Kenshin had straddled him and was kissing and massaging Sano's chest while grinding himself against Sano; both of them hard, reacting to each others heat. Stopping, Kenshin rested against Sano, breath coming in shorter gasps as he obviously calmed himself. Looking into Sano's eyes he nipped the younger man's lip. "I do love you Sano, but sometimes actions speak louder than words; and when we get to where I want to take you, I plan on showing you just how deep how I feel for you is." 

Sano put his arms around his fiery little red head and held him close kissing him lightly on the mouth. "I hope you're going to keep that promise Kenshin. Cause to be honest, I don't think I can take the teasing much longer." 

An evil glint in his eye, Kenshin wriggled his hips, and then stood up looking down at Sano grinning impishly. 

"You can be so cruel Kenshin." 

Kenshin just laughed. "Come on, we have a little way to go yet, but we should get there today. Of course, if you don't want to…" 

Sano grabbed the bedroll and their pack and headed down the trail once more. Kenshin had never seen him move that fast. Laughing he caught up with the man he loved and linked hands with him. Hugging the taller man's arm they set out on the way. 

To Chapter Three and Lemony goodness! 


	3. Alone at Last!

Ok this is the Lemon part …this was my first ever attempt at it so please be kind 

Oh yeah I don't own them yada yada…though I wish I did 

Never Dared to Hope : Alone at Last 

but you'll have to go to

www.goldenyaoihuggle.com

for this part hehe

~Arith


End file.
